Consumers often indicate that obtaining an insurance product can be a time consuming and tedious process, requiring the consumer to provide detailed information that often is not readily remembered by or available to the consumer. The consumer must research information requested by an insurance agent in order to obtain a reliable indication of how much the consumer's insurance premium might be. As a result, consumers can be hesitant to research insurance rates because of the time believed to be involved with obtaining an insurance quote.
A previous approach involved obtaining in-depth information about the consumer in order to develop a price estimate. Because insurance, e.g., auto insurance, is tailored to the individual applying for insurance and/or the property being insured, the individual would provide his or her driver's license number, home address, VIN number for the vehicle(s) and other specific personal information. Based on this specific personal information, the agent or insurance company would use sophisticated quoting tools and charts to develop a quote. The extent of this personal information creates a barrier to marketing and lead generation because it is time-consuming for the customer to provide. Additionally, as consumers' sensitivity to providing personal information has increased, consumers increasingly do not want to provide such extensive information in order to shop for insurance.
As an alternative to providing detailed information to obtain a quote, consumers often request a less precise estimate of what his or her insurance premium might be. However, given the large number of factors that must be taken into account in determining an insurance quote, providing even an estimate can be a difficult task. The basic tension in providing a meaningful estimated insurance quote to a member of the public, who is not an existing customer of an insurance company, is accuracy versus speed. Both elements of this equation are largely dependent upon the amount of information provided—the information which forms the basis for an estimated quote. If the person submits a great deal of information to the process then the estimate will likely be much more accurate, but the process will also be very time consuming and cumbersome to the person. At the other end of the spectrum, if the person submits very little information to the quoting process then the process is much more “user friendly” and quicker; however, the estimate may not be very accurate.
Inaccurate estimates result in lower chances of closing on a new policy with the consumer as well as decreased customer satisfaction. When the consumer subsequently provides more detailed information and the policy for that individual is developed, the price might not meet the expectations of the consumer because his or her expectations were premised on the estimate that turned out to be inaccurate.